villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Morton
Sir Morton is one of the few remnants of the Forever Knights in Ben 10: Omniverse and the henchman of Joseph Chadwick. In Alien Force, Sir Morton wears a blue-patterned knight armor with a visor. He face is shown through that visor. In Omniverse, Sir Morton's armor is more grayish and his face is never shown. History Alien Force Sir Morton first appeared in Pet Project, where he was hired by Joseph Chadwick to capture Ship in order to modify him into an Anterrean Obliterator so that the knights can travel to the Dragon's home world. The objective was proven to be a success and Chadwick adds a mind-control chip that allows him to control Ship. When Ben's Team broke in to rescue Ship, Sir Morton and his men fought them until Julie manages to break the chip's influence and Ship regained control of himself. Ship charged against the Forever Knights instead and aided the team to escape as well as causing the entire building to collapse in the process. However, Sir Morton survived and managed to escape. Omniverse Sir Morton reappears in the episode "Return to Forever", having somehow survived the battle against Diagon's Esoterica alongside his former employer Joseph Chadwick, the rebuilt Forever Ninja robot and two unnamed twin knights with masks in which one of them represents sadness and the other represents happiness. Sir Morton was sent by Chadwick to capture Jimmy Jones, but Ben and Rook were able to rescue him beforehand. Despite his failure, Joseph gives Sir Morton a DNA scanner they used to scan most of the aliens in Undertown. Joseph modified it so that it can also scan Ben's Omnitrix aliens and revert Ben back to human every time he transforms. Using the scanner, Morton was able to gather DNA samples of most of Ben's transformations (including Echo Echo, Amphibian, Swampfire and Humoungousaure). Rook eventually destroyed the scanner, but the Forever Knights already had everything they needed and escaped before the Highbreed Pulse Generator activates. In "Bengeance is Mine", Sir Morton and the Forever Ninja were battling Ben and Rook in Undertown until Water Hazard accidentally engulfed Pakmar's sponges with water and destroyed his store in the process. Sir Morton appears again in "American Werewolf in London", where he, the twin knights, the Ninja and Joseph Chadwick kidnapped Wes Green and got their hands on the final vial of Dr. Jekyll's serum in order to locate Excalibur. They were seen fighting Ben Rook and Kai in the cemetery when they found out where the team would look. After capturing them as well and finally locating the sword, King Chadwick drinks the serum and grows into a Godzilla-like alien hybrid but finds himself unable to pull off the sword. In a fit of rage, Chadwick starts rampaging out of control and accidentally caused the entire room to flood. It is unknown if Sir Morton survived the cave-in. Navigation Category:Male Category:Dark Knights Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains